SAMCRO's Princess
by syrg20011
Summary: Marissa Winston-Teller is Opie Winston's sister and Jax Teller's wife This is her story of love and family does not follow the tv show
1. Wedding Day

Jax and Marissa's Wedding Day 

Today Jax and I are getting married after 15 years together. Also It is the anniversary of my parents Divorce.

Piney:Hey Baby Girl You have time to back of this wedding

Marissa: Daddy I have waited for this for the last 15 years

Piney: Just Making sure

Marissa: Where is my annoying older brother?

Opie:(Walking in) Here baby sis

Marissa: How is Jax doing?

Opie: He Asked me to give you this letter (Handing her the letter)

Marissa: Thanks Harry Give him this (Handing him a box)

Opie: Sure Marissa (Starts to walk away)

Marissa: Tell Jax I love him and I will be the one wearing white

Opie: Sure Baby sis

(Opie Leaves)

(Donna Enters)

Donna: So what does the letter say

Marissa: I Haven't read it yet

Piney: Read it then

(Jax's Letter)

Hey Babe I am writing this as you sleep beside me two days before our wedding day. Your so beautiful and smart what did i do to deserve you? I am nervous about marrying you but i know that is just because i have never spent 24 hours without talking to you. Mark my words I will get you knocked up before our honeymoon is over. Don't bother asking your dad or Opie where we are going because they wont tell you. Remember that I Love you Marissa Winston Soon to be Mrs Marissa Winston- Teller.

Love your Husband

Jackson Nathaniel Teller

Marissa: He Basically said he loves me and he will knock me up before our honeymoon is over

Donna: Gemma's Here

Gemma: Hey Baby Girl

Marissa: Hey Mother in law

Gemma: I can't believe that you and my baby boy are finally getting Married

Piney: I did tell her that she can still back out but she said has waited for this for 15 years

Gemma: Spoken Like a true old lady

Marissa: I Learnt from the best

Gemma: Thanks baby girl

Marissa: I am going to put my dress on while I am doing that can either Donna or Dad go get Opie

Donna: I will

(Time Skip)

Marissa: Ready?

Everyone: Yes

Marissa:(Walks out in her dress) Do you like it?

Everyone: You look beautiful

Opie: Lets get this show on the road

Marissa: Okay

(Gemma leaves first as my bridesmaid then Donna and Opie the matron of honour and best man)

Piney: You ready Princess?

Marissa: Don't let me fall Daddy

Piney: I wont

(They start Walking down the aisle)

Jax: Is she walking yet?

Opie: Yes she is turn around

Jax:(Turns around) Oh My God she looks amazing

(they meet Jax at the altar)

Piney: Look after my baby girl Jackson

Jax: Will do Piney

Bobby: Dearly Beloved we are gathered to witness the union of Jackson Nathaniel Teller and Marissa Margaret Lillian Winston. The day we have been waiting for years and it is finally happening. Do you Jackson Nathaniel Teller take Marissa Margaret Lillian Winston to be your lawful wedded wife?

Jax: I do

Bobby: Do you Marissa Margaret Lillian Winston take Jackson Nathaniel Teller to be your lawful wedded husband?

Marissa: I do

Bobby: Now for the vows Jackson?

Jax: Today we stand before our family and friends to proclaim our love to each other. I remember the day that you were born me and Opie were two and we were so excited to see his little sister and I was going to meet the girl who already had my heart. I love You Babe never forget that Mrs Winston-Teller and I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride as much as my Harley(Gives Her the ring)

Marissa: My Dad always told me that I would be Mrs Teller for as long as I can remember but up until 15 years ago I believed him. I never thought I would be standing here with you today. Your Mom told me a quote today that seems fitting Love is not finding someone to live with it is finding someone you cant live without. When My Mom left it broke me and Harry and you were there for us and I will always love you for that. You put up with my bad moods. You have been my guardian angel(Gives him the ring)

Bobby:By the power vested in me by a online ordained website I now pronounce you husband and wife you now may kiss the bride

Jax and Marissa: Finally (Start Kissing)

Everyone: Wolf whistling

Jax and Marissa:(Pull away)

Jax: Ready Wife?

Marissa: Always Husband

Opie: Now introducing the first time ever Mr Teller and Mrs Winston -Teller


	2. Wedding Reception

Jax and Marissa's Wedding Reception

Jax: Ready Darling?

Marissa: Always Handsome

Gemma: I am proud to announce My son Jackson Nathaniel Teller and my Now daughter in law Marissa Margaret Lillian Winston-Teller

(Jax and Marissa Walk to their table where Jax Sits next to Gemma and Clay and Marissa sits next to Piney,Opie and Donna)

Marissa: Time for speeches up first is the best man who happens to be my annoying big brother Harry Winston

Opie: I remember the day my mom went to the hospital to have my baby sister I was so excited that I was going to be a big brother that I did not care that I was getting a little sister. The day she came home Jax and I were waiting for her with Gemma And JT and the first thing I ever said to my baby sister was I am your big brother and I will always protect you. Jax always loved my sister from day one and I am thankful for that. Look after Our Princess Please Jax.

Jax: I will brother

Marissa: Donna your turn

Donna: I met Marissa when I started dating Opie and her first words to me were never break my big brothers heart it is more broken than you think. I have always wanted a little sister and on mine and Opie's wedding day she said welcome to the Winston family Sis I knew that she had finally accepted me. I met Jax when Opie introduced me as his girlfriend and he told me that he was glad that Opie had found someone who loves him as much as his little sister did because when his little sister is not around he is going to need you. Congratulations Sis and Jax

Jax and Marissa: Thanks Donna

Jax: Time for my speech. First of all I would like to thank all of you guys for coming to our wedding and thanks mom for helping plan this wedding. Now I cannot believe that I am married to the girl that I loved since the day she was born and I never thought Piney and Opie would not allow me to marry Marissa but thankfully they did. What can I say about My wife. She is smart, beautiful and I know I do not deserve her at all but every time I ask why is she with me she says I love you Jackson that is why. Mom thank you for helping me get my head straight. Clay thank you for raising me after my dad died. Thank you Piney for Raising my wife to stand up for herself ,Ope and Donna thanks for helping me and Marissa out.

Opie, Donna and Piney: No Problem

Marissa: I guess it is my turn. I would like to thank Dad for really stepping up after Mom left and for going to every recital, every sport event, every school play and presentation. Donna just to let you know i accepted you from day one. I would like to say thank you to JT who sadly will never get to see mine and Jackson's family grow. Today is about me and Jackson and our love. Jackson Nathaniel Teller the love of my life, the boy who I saw grow into a man, the man who made sure that I was alright every time he saw me

Opie: time for the father daughter dance recorded by Donna sung by Marissa with some lyric changes

There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven,  
And she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank god for all of the joy in  
My life, but most of all, for

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the bike  
Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny,  
Daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night.

Sweet sixteen today,  
She's looking like her mamma  
A little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup,  
From ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great  
Big world. but I remember

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you daddy,  
But if you don't mind,  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
Oh with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night.

All the precious time  
Ohhh like the wind, when the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly

She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise,  
And I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room  
Just staring at her,  
She asked me what I'm thinking,  
And I said "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over and gave me

Butterfly kisses, with her Sister there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just  
About time"  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy?"  
"Daddy don't cry"  
Oh with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask god for more, man, this is  
What love is  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always  
Remember  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses

Opie: time for the mother son dance

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'  
Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'  
Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
I hope you dance

I hope you dance (Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance (Where those years have gone?)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance

I hope you dance  
I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
I hope you dance (Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder?)

Opie: Time for the first dance of the bride and groom

Well, I was 18, makin' minimum wage,  
With a Letterman jacket and a Chevrolet.  
I thought I was cool, yeah, I ruled the school.  
You were c** Laude with the strawberry lips.  
You had the whole world danglin' at your fingertips,  
Your senior year, an' I was your daddy's worst fear.  
We ran off on graduation night.  
Thought a couple of left-hand rings would make everything all right.

With a little bit a-live, little bit a-learn,  
Little bit a-watchin' a few more candles burn,  
And findin' out what life was.  
Ooh, with a little bit a-fuss, little bit a-fight,  
Little bit a-kiss and makin' up all night,  
An' one day wakin' up, oh, in a real love.  
Yes, that's right.

Well, I was 22, workin' double overtime.  
I was spendin' dollars an' makin' dimes.  
We were overdrawn an' barely hangin' on.  
An' then one night you came to me,  
With tears in your eyes and a ept and said:  
"Guess what? Yeah, baby ready or not."  
Well, I just smiled but I was scared to death:  
How am I gonna' have a kid when I'm still a kid myself.

With a little bit a-live, little bit a-learn,  
Little bit a-watchin' a few more candles burn,  
And findin' out what life was.  
Ooh, with a little bit a-fuss, little bit a-fight,  
Little bit a-kiss and makin' up all night,  
An' one day, wakin' up, oh, in a real love.  
Whoa, in a real love.  
Yeah, it's a real love.

Mmmm, with a little bit a-live, little bit a-learn,  
Little bit a-watchin' a few more candles burn,  
And findin' out what life was.  
Mmm, with a little bit a-fuss, little bit a-fight,  
Little bit a-kiss and makin' up all night,  
An' one day, wakin' up, oh, in a real love.  
Yeah, baby, it's a real love.  
Yeah, it's a real love, baby.  
Whoa, it's a real, real, real, real, real, real, real love.  
Yeah, that's right.  
Hey.

Jax : I love you Mrs Winston-Teller

Marissa: I love you Mr Teller now will you tell me where we are going on our honeymoon

Jax: We are going to Las Vegas

Marissa: Really?

Jax: Yes

Jax and Marissa: (Kiss)

Opie: Okay you two break it up

Jax: Same could be said for you two on your wedding day


	3. Welcome Home Party

Jax and Marissa's Welcome Home Party

Jax: Ready To See Our Family Darling?

Marissa: Always Am Always Will Be Handsome.

Gemma: Hey You Two.

Marissa: Hey Gem.

Jax: Hey Mom.

Gemma: You pregnant Yet?

Marissa: I Wont Know Until 3 Weeks Time When My Friend Is Meant To Visit.

Jax: What Friend?

Marissa: Mrs. P.E.R.I.O.D.

Jax: Nasty.

Marissa: We are Married Now Babe You Have To Get Used To It.

Gemma: Lets Go Inside.

(Inside)

Opie: You Knocked Up Yet?

Marissa: Dont Know Yet.

Donna: Where Is My Brother In Law?

Marissa: Probably Drinking Out The Image Of Me With My Friend Mrs. P.E.R.I.O.D.

Opie: Ew Sis.

Marissa: Hey You Used To Look After Me At That Time Of The Month.

Opie: Good Point.

Marissa:(Walking Up To Gemma) Hey Gem?

Gemma: Yes Baby.

Marissa: Can You Get Everyone's Attention For Me?

Gemma: Sure (To Everyone Else) The Princess Wants Your Attention.

Marissa: (Stands On Bar) 4 Months Ago I Found Out That My Mom Wanted Me Terminated. I Have A Question For Gemma.

Gemma: Yes Baby?

Marissa: Can I Call You Mom?

Gemma: Sure Baby!

Marissa: Thank You Mom.

Jax: Babe Get Your Ass Down From There You Could Be Pregnant.

The Guys: No Way A New Prince Or Princess.

Marissa: Hey Hey Hey I May Not Be Pregnant.

Jax: The Way We Were Going At It Babe I Will Be Surprised If You Aren't.

Marissa: Jackson Nathaniel Teller Shut Your Mouth.

Piney: That's My Baby Girl.

Marissa: (Gets Down From Bar) Hey Daddy.

Piney: Hey Princess.

Mary: (Walks In) Why Wasn't I Invited To My Only Daughter's Wedding?

Marissa: So Here Is The Woman Who Wanted Me Terminated Asking Why I Didn't Invite Her To My Wedding.

Jax: Mary Leave The Clubhouse Now This Is A Private Party For Me And My Wife.

Marissa: Yeah Mary Leave Before We Get You Arrested For Trespassing.

Mary: I Am Your Mother Show Me Some Respect.

Marissa: No You Are Just My Egg Donor. Where Were You When I Started My P.E.R.I.O.D?, Where Were You When I Was Going Through My Surgeries? When Jax And I Had A Pregnancy Scare? Where Were You When Donna And Opie Had Ellie? You Were Never There. My Mom Was.

Mary: I am Your Mom Not Gemma.

Gemma: That Is Where You Are Wrong Mary I Was There When You Were Not.

Opie: Mary Just Leave.

Piney: Mary Now!

Gemma: My Daughter Has Politely Asked You To Leave.

Mary: Gemma She Is Not Your Daughter.

Clay: At Least Gem Was There For Her After The Divorce Unlike You.

Mary: Come On I Did Not Want Her Being An Old Lady.

Marissa: Mary I Have Always Wanted To Be An Old Lady But Unlike You I Am Not Going To Abandon My Husband And Any Children We Have.

Jax: Babe Stay Calm.

Mary: Jax This Has Nothing To Do With You.

Jax: Yes It Does That Is My Wife Your Talking To.

Mary: Fine I Am Leaving.


	4. 4 Weeks Later Is Marissa Pregnant?

4 Weeks Later Is Marissa Pregnant ?

Jax: Babe Has Your Period Come Yet?

Marissa: No Not Yet.

Jax: Should I Get You Some Tests?

Marissa: Yes Please Handsome.

Jax: Okay See You Later.

Marissa: Yeah See You Later Babe.

(Jax Leaves Marissa Throws Up)

Marissa: If I Am Pregnant This Kid Will Be Very Much Loved.

Gemma:( Walks In) Marissa Are You In?

Marissa: Yeah Give Me A Second

Gemma: Where Is My Son?

Marissa: Getting Me Some Pregnancy Tests

Gemma: Really?

Marissa: Yes Mom You May Be A Grandma In 9 Months

Gemma: Good.

Marissa: Hey Mom?

Gemma: Yes Baby?

Marissa: Thank You For Everything.

Gemma: No Problem Baby.

Marissa: Love You Mom.

Gemma: Love You Too.

Marissa: Would Like Anything To Eat Mom?

Gemma: Yes Please Baby.

Marissa: What Would You Like?

Gemma: Just Some Toast.

Marissa: Toast Coming Right Up

Jax: (Walks In)

Marissa: Jackson Nathaniel Teller I Love You

Jax: That's My Girl.

Marissa: Jax Your Mom Is Here.

Jax: Hey Mommy.

Gemma: Hi Son

Marissa: Jackson Nathaniel Teller Have You Brought The Tests

Jax: Yes Babe I Brought 15 Tests.

Marissa: Jackson I Only Need 3 Tests At Least.

Jax: You Can Never Be Too Sure My Gorgeous, Smart, Cute Wife.

Marissa: Why Are You So Sweet To Me Jackson? I Am None Of Those Things.

Jax: Marissa Margaret Lillian Winston-Teller You Are Those Things So You Can Stop Thinking That About Yourself This Instant!

Gemma: Jackson You Just Sounded Like A Dad Then.

Jax: Well Mom I May Be A Dad If Marissa Here Is Finally Pregnant.

Marissa: Jackson Shut Up

Gemma: Go On Baby Go Take Those Pregnancy Tests.

Marissa: Yes Mom

Jax: Babe If Your Not Pregnant We Can Get Trying You Know That Dont You?

Marissa: Yes Jackson I Know That

Jax : So Get Your Cute Butt Up Those Stairs And Into That Bathroom And Find Out If I Am Going To Be A Daddy

Marissa: Ok Babe

Jax: (Playfully Smacks Her Bum) Thanks Babe

Marissa: JACKSON NATHANIEL TELLER NOT WHEN MOM IS IN THE ROOM!

Gemma: Just Go Take Those Tests

Marissa: I Am Going

(3 MINUTES LATER)

Positive

Positive

Positive

Positive

Positive

Positive

Positive

Positive

Positive

Positive

Positive

Positive

Positive

Positive

Positive

Marissa: JACKSON MOM GET UP HERE!

Jax: What?

Marissa: You Are Going To Be A Daddy

Jax: Told You I Would Knock You Up Before Our Honeymoon Was Over


	5. Chapter 5 Overprotective Jax

Over Protective Jax

Jax: Babe Wake Up.

Marissa: Jackson What Do You Want?

Jax: It's Six Am.

Marissa: Babe I Know.

Jax: You Are Meant To Take Your Prenatal Vitamins.

Marissa: Yeah I Know Pass Them Here.

(Jax Gives Marissa Her Prenatal Vitamins)

Marissa: Babe I Have Taken Them So Now Can I Go Back To Sleep?

Jax: Yes You Can.

(Jax And Marissa Go Back To Sleep)

(Jax And Marissa Wake Up)

Marissa: Morning Babe.

Jax: Morning Darling.

Marissa: I Need To Go To The Bathroom.

(Marissa Runs To The Bathroom And Throws Up)

Jax: Babe Are You Okay?

Marissa: Yes Just Don't Come In.

Jax: In Sickness And In Health Remember.

Marissa: I Know But I Don't Like You Seeing Me Sick.

Jax: Babe Please Let Me In.

Marissa: Jackson Nathaniel Teller Can You Call Donna Please?

Jax: Okay.

(Phone Call)

Donna: Winston Residence Donna Speaking.

Jax: Hi Donna It's Jax.

Donna: Hi Jax How Are You?

Jax: I Am Fine How Are You?

Donna: How Is Marissa?

Jax: That's Why I Called She Asked Me To Called You And Also She Has Locked Herself In The Bathroom.

Donna: Okay I Am On My Way See You In A Bit Jax.

Jax: See You In A Bit Donna.

(End Of Phone Call)

Jax: Baby Donna Is On Her Way.

Marissa: Thanks Baby.

Jax: No Problem But Can I Come In Now?

Marissa: Jackson No But Nice Try Handsome.

(Knock On The Door)

Jax: Babe I Am Going To Answer The Door Will You Be Okay?

Marissa: Yes Handsome. Dont Leave The Person Waiting.

(Jax Goes To Answer The Door, Jax Opens Door And Sees Donna)

Jax: Donna Thank Goodness You Are Here She Is In The Bathroom Still.

(Jax Steps Aside And Lets Donna In)

Donna: Jax How Long Has She Been In The Bathroom For?

Jax: Since 7.

Donna: She Has Been In There For Half An Hour.

(Donna Walks Upstairs)

Marissa: Donna Is That You Sissy?

Donna: Yes Baby Can You Let Me In?

Marissa: Is It Only You Out There?

Donna: Yeah Marissa It's Only Me.

Marissa: Ok I Will Let You In. (Opens The Door)

Donna: (Takes one look at Marissa) Marissa Honey I Don't Think That It Is Just Morning Sickness I Think We Need To Call An Ambulance.

Marissa: Ok.(Marissa Faints)

Donna: Jax Call An Ambulance!

Jax: (Runs Up The Stairs Goes To The Bathroom Door And Sees Marissa Passed Out) Marissa Baby Can You Hear Me.

(Jax Calls The Ambulance)

911:911 What Is Your Emergency?

Jax: My Wife Is Pregnant And She Has Passed Out.

911: How Far Along Is Your Wife?

Jax: She Has Just Gone Past The Two Months Mark.

911: Is She Breathing?

Jax: (To Donna) Is She Breathing?

Donna: Yes But Her Breathing Is Really Shallow.

Jax: (To 911) Yes But It's Really Shallow.

911: OK We Are Sending An Ambulance Now.

Jax: Thank You.

(End Of Phone Call)

Donna: She Is Gonna Fight This I Know She Will.

Jax: I Hope So.


End file.
